metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hellkaiserryo12
This page is manually archived. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Doctor Who Hey, did you see the recent trailer for the next Doctor Who episode? User: Dr. Anonymous1 18:10, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :I saw a teaser trailer for all of series 7 if that's what you mean. I'm really excited!! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:47, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'm particularly interested in the first one (Dalek maniac that I am). I'll admit that I was more than a little sceptical when Steven Moffat said in an interview that he's keeping the RTD Daleks, and just making those clunky rainbow ones an officer class, but he really meant it! Let's hope it stays that way. But the title really makes you wonder, doesn't it? "Asylum of the Daleks". What, will it be about this prison where all insane Daleks have been going for centuries, and now they're organising a breakout? What's your take on that? User: Dr. Anonymous1 20:01, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, i'm excited about that one too. It's interesting because Daleks don't seem the type to keep an asylum. You'd think insane Daleks would be exterminated because they wouldn't be considered useful. I'm glad the RTD Daleks are being kept although the new ones have grown on me a little. It's difficult to guess anything because Moffat's writing style is pretty much impossible to predict. But i can't wait to see what happens. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:14, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, as much as I dislike them, the New Paradigm Daleks have their advantages: I definitely like the new shoulder section, and they do look better when they're taller. But... BIG... FRIGGIN'... ARSES??!! I'm sorry, I can't stand those enormous rear ends. Now you know why all promo pics of those things are from the front. If they got rid of those oversized rectums, and made the colour-coding a bit more metallic and less rainbow-y, I think I could actually live with the new Daleks. Till then, though, RTD for me. User: Dr. Anonymous1 20:22, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Template test Orange phazon One last thing, why is the orange phazon's article called "red phazon"? It's obviously orange.Bladiumdragon (talk) 19:40, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :It's the name from the Prime guide. We try to use official sources over fan-made names. As it's the only source we have, we have to use that over the name "orange Phazon", which was fanmade. I'm sure there's an animal that has a colour in it's name that isn't necessarily that colour... although I can't think of it at the moment. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:47, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ::The Red squirrel! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:51, August 22, 2012 (UTC) My bad Ok my bad, i havent been on a wiki in a few months. Anyway can you repost it so I can copy it to a blog? I will then delete it or remove it myself? Thanks. I love metroid. Mabey even you could help? Stevenator Sand Thanks. Stevenator Sand Story The "story" is that the metroids want revenge for Samus Killing Mother Brain. So there will be enemys that "they" placed and they will be in other worlds. You are still Samus trying to kill Mother Brain. Just its suppost to be harer with several level edits. Stevenator Sand Diagonal Bomb Jump Next time you're here, do you think you could comment on the merge proposal for Diagonal Bomb Jump? --Mr. Anon (talk) 23:37, September 16, 2012 (UTC) When you can, please comment here and here. --Mr. Anon (talk) 17:14, September 23, 2012 (UTC) I noticed you talked about opposing some of the cosplayer pages here. They are the source of a discussion which you can find here if you'd like to take part. --Mr. Anon (talk) 20:58, October 18, 2012 (UTC) About SR388 Article I had a question regarding the article on here, SR388. I'm not sure really who to ask this question to, but I saw you were an Admin and contributed to the MP3 article...I thought the article's talkpage, but I wanted to ask the question directly if that's alright. Anyways, I went over it, and while playing MP3 the other day, one of the tanks I scanned on the Pirate Homeworld mentioned a specimen from SR388. I was wondering if I could add a section or put information somwhere in the article that the Space Pirates at least knew of SR388/had been working with creatures from there, as per what the scan said.-Super Saiyan 7 Somebody :That sounds great! I have never thought of that actually, it seems like useful information. Also, you don't need to ask to edit articles. If you have any info you think is relevant or useful, put it in. See here. Happy editing! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:24, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, but another question I had is where to put it and how to word it; would it be something for the Trivia section? Like "The Space Pirates appear to have at least known of SR388; a scanned tank in the Metroid Processing room in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption states a specimen from SR388 had been moved and there was a 'newly discovered strain'." -Super Saiyan 7 Somebody :Yes, I think it would be a good addition to the trivia section, as its only that small tibit and not a full paragraph or anything. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:19, October 29, 2012 (UTC)